Pinky Dinky Doo and the Outer Space Fluffy Buns
" |image= |number=Season 1, Episode 1b (#102) |airdate=April 11, 2006 |sister episode="Where Are My Shoes?" |previous="Where Are My Shoes?" |next="Tyler's Great Big Solo" }} " " is an episode of from the first season. *Pinky Dinky Doo *Tyler Dinky Doo *Mr. Guinea Pig *Mommy Dinky Doo *Daddy Dinky Doo *Nicholas Biscuit *Daffinee Toilette *Bobby Boom "Pinky and her family put too much baking soda in her fluffy buns and they lift their apartment up into outer space!" Tyler made peanut butter banana bobanas for Mommy Dinky Doo and Daddy Dinky Doo, but Mr. Guinea Pig eats, burps, and says "Excuse me.". Now, there's no more peanut butter. Tyler has a huge predicament. Pinky just got up and she puts on clothes and a cook hat. Pinky will bake the fluffy buns. Pinky will need A. Tyler's bleep-bleep, the space monkey B. Paddle from Daddy Dinky Doo's blue canoe C. Spoon The answer is C. Pinky needs a spoon to stir all everything up. "This'll make my fluffy buns rise," Pinky says. Pinky puts a pinch of baking soda into the bowl. Pinky will need A. Mommy Dinky Doo's running shoes B. Suit of armor C. Grandma Dinky Doo's baking pan The answer is C. Pinky needs Grandma Dinky Doo's baking pan. "This is going to be the best fluffy bun breakfast ever!" Daddy says. Pinky parents hugged them and they started to rise high to space. Pinky's classroom friends are at home. Pinky has a predicament and didn't put too much baking soda. The classroom friends started getting worried. Pinky starts to think big. Pinky will eat the fluffy buns. Pinky and the classroom friends are eating the fluffy buns and the building started coming down and the kids got all their fluffy buns. The story ends. Pinky and Tyler love making food, especially fluffy buns. predicament *What's the name of my story? *Which is the right Pinky? *This is the first episode to play "What's the name of my story?". *This is the first episode to play "Which is the right Pinky?". *This is the only episode to feature an original "What's the name of my story?" and "Which is the right Pinky?" music. *Mr. Guinea Pig appears with no lines. *This is also the last episode Pinky's voice sounded so sweet. She'll be in a high-pitched voice on the next episode: "Tyler's Great Big Solo". *During game time, Pinky and Tyler both say "Cheese please!", but when Mr. Guinea Pig says "Cheese please!", he didn't have any audio in his voice. *In the United States, this episode "Where Are My Shoes?" was the first to premiere on television. *A video game beeps after Tyler says "Yes, that's a great name for your story!", from "What's the name of my story". *A video game beeps after Tyler says "Yes!", from "Which is the right Pinky". *This is the only episode in which the Really Red Apartments are rising. Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with What's The Name Of My Story Category:Episodes with Which Is The Right Pinky